Letters from 'Home'
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth and Brennan exchange letters during their seperation
1. Chapter 1

I have stuff that needs updates, but I need to get this out first. This was going to be a one shot, but now it looks more like a two shot. More later

* * *

Booth and Brennan had been apart for 60 days, they had 305 days to go they could do this after' all they were just partners. Partners they were more than that they both knew it and as soon as he got stateside Booth was going to do something about it, he knew Brennan felt the same way he could tell by her eyes when he went to the airport. Booth dozed in his bunk during a lull, resting but ready to spring into action in a second.

"Mail call!"

Everyone around Booth became more attentive, the mail clerk walked over to Booth "Sarge you got a letter from Indonesia, we got installations over there?"

Booth smiled, "No, it's from my partner she's an anthropologist on a yearlong expedition."

"She's what?"

"An anthropologist, she identifies ancient remains."

"I thought you worked for the FBI?"

"I do, when I get a body that can't be identified through the normal means Bones woks her magic reading bones and tells me all kinds of things about them and who they are."

"Cool . "

"Yeah, Bones is pretty cool." Booth was grinning.

"You love her don't you Sarge?"

"Yup."

"She loves you doesn't she?"

"Yup."

"You two didn't tell each other before you both left did you?"

"Nope."

"Idiots!"

"Swanson, don't you have mail to deliver?"

"Yes Sergeant."

"Get to it then!"

"Baker heads up, you girl sent you a package!" A shoebox sized package went sailing through the air to Baker who caught it with ease.

Once everyone had their mail Booth opened his letter from Brennan:

Booth,

I hope this letter finds you well, I am doing well. The expedition is more fascinating than I anticipated, so many discoveries have been made many of which turn what we've thought to be true in to a fallacy. I won't bore you with the details, but there is going to be a weeklong national geographic special that is filming at various points of the expedition, maybe we can get together with Thai and watch it when it airs. Ms. Wick is no longer on my team; I got tired of her saying how great it was that we were together so I transferred her to Dr. Roberts' team, I think he hates me now. I miss you I miss working with you. Remember don't be the hero, I need you to come back uninjured. I hope you can write back, but if you can't I understand.

Love always,

Brennan

Booth folded the letter, slipping it into the pocket of his t-shirt, and then he grabbed the tablet and pen he kept in his footlocker.

Bones,

I'm well and I'm glad you are well, I need you to come back uninjured also. I am glad the expedition is more than you anticipated. I can't wait to watch the documentary with you, it will be fun. I am surprised you lasted this long with Daisy! I miss you I miss working with you too. There's not a lot going on here today we're in a holding pattern. Don't worry I'm not doing anything overly heroic.

Love you,

Booth

Two weeks later Brennan was packaging remains when a grad student, Laura approached her."Doctor Brennan you have a letter from Afghanistan, is there a dig going on there too?"

Brennan smiled, "No, it's from my partner he's an FBI Agent on a yearlong tour training troops." Brennan smiled.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes."

"He loves you doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"You two didn't tell each other before you both left did you?"

"Nope."

You should have."

"Laura don't you have remains to catalogue?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Get to it then!"

Brennan ripped open the envelope and read the grin never left her face, it was nice to have something from Booth. In the months following Booth and Brennan traded letters every two weeks, most of them were short notes like,' I'm okay I miss you I love you'. The length of the notes didn't matter, what matter was they had the notes.

Booth had been on special assignment for two weeks no outside communication, he missed Brennan. He had just got to his bunk when Swanson entered "Sarge, your girl sent you a letter."

"Thanks Swanson."

"Sergeant, can I ask you something?"

"I might not answer, but you can ask."

"Why did you let your girl go to Indonesia, if you loved her like I know you do?"

"Because two years ago Bones was going to China to identify ancient remains and I went along for protection. At the begging of the flight a body was found on the plane. Bones and I had to investigate, it was American jurisdiction. I knew Bones really wanted to be in China with the ancient remains. She said it didn't matter that catching murders was what we did, but Bone is a horrible liar. I convinced her to be a consultant for the FBI, she didn't want to do it but I charmed her into it. After I saw the look on her face when I told her we were refueling and heading back to D.C., I swore I'd never hold her back from her passions again. She heard about the dig and wanted to go on the same day was called up again. We both decide to go do our own thing, I've regretted leaving the second I went AWOL to say goodbye to her at the airport."

Swanson clamped Booth shoulder," six months left Sarge and you'll be with your girl again telling her how you feel."

"Yeah." Swanson left and Booth opened Brennan's letter.

Booth,

I hope you're back and well, I'm not. I miss you more everyday; days like to day make our separation hard. We were excavating and some locals showed up and threatened us, they'd been told we were removing their loved ones remains! It took about an hour to get them settled down, I was scared, and all I could think was I wish you were here. Anyway other than that is the same as it's always been.

Love always

Bones

Booth swallowed his fear and then he grabbed the tablet and pen he kept in his footlocker.

After scribbling a quick letter Booth ran for HQ, "Swanson, has the mail truck left yet?"

"Just did Sarge, why?"

"I need to get a letter to out to Bones ASAP."

"Somethin' wrong with your girl?"

"I don't know Bones was cryptic, something about locals bothering them while they were excavating. I just need to know she's okay."

"The truck has hasn't left the compound, I can get them to come back for it."

"Thanks."

"No problem sarge."


	2. Chapter 2

Booth watched as Swanson handed the driver the letter and jogged back to HQ. "The letter will get out tonight, Sarge."

"Thanks Swanson."

The clerk nodded as Booth walked away. "Sarge your girl's fine, if she can put up with you day in and day out, she can handle anything."

"You're right Swanson; Bones can handle anything and everything. It's just not like her to openly admit that she's scared and wishes I was with her, she hates it when I go all 'alpha male protective' on her."

"Sarge all girls say they hate it, but deep down they love it, even yours."

Booth chuckled, "Goodnight Swanson."

"Night Sarge."

Booth headed back to his bunk and laid down on his cot, taking Brennan's picture out of his footlocker and saying a prayer for her safety. For the next two weeks Booth pushed Brennan out of his mind during the day and did his work, but at night his every thought was his Bones.

Two weeks later Brennan was tired from the day's work and emotionally tired from missing Booth, a year wasn't that long, but in reality was 8,760 hours, that translated into 525600 minutes and it was 31536000 seconds, an eternity. The most time Brennan spent away from Booth was the nine hours he made her sleep most days. Shaking her head Brennan went in her tent, she immediately noticed the envelope on her cot and smiled, it was addressed in Booth's sloppy handwriting.

* * *

Babe,

Please tell me you're okay, your last letter was cryptic and frankly it worries me. I do not like it when you're in danger and I'm not there to protect you. I know you don't need protection, but I like to protect you. If I don't hear from you in a month I'm coming to Indonesia, I can come if you need me I get 2 weeks of R&R. I love you with all my heart Bones, I always have and I always will. Stay safe.

Love,

Booth

* * *

Brennan rolled her eyes and got a paper and pen from the three wooden crates stacked on top of each other to fashion a night stand. Brennan wrote her letter quickly and went to one of the tents in the compound.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Are you going to town tomorrow?"

"I can, you need something?"

"Not specifically, but this letter is kind of important."

"To your partner?"

"Yes, my last letter worried him, he needs to know I'm okay before he goes AWOL and comes here."

Frankie laughed," I'll take it first thing in the morning Doc; it should go out by noon."

"Thanks Frankie."

"You're welcome Doc, you need anything else?"

"Paper, a lot of paper."

"You got it."

It had been 3 weeks since Booth sent the letter; waiting got the best of him, mail call made him nervous.

"Sarge, relax, no letter from your girl, but you got one from your son, thick too must be some drawings."

"Thanks Swanson." Booth opened the letter and got caught up on the latest antics of fourth grade.

A week later Booth was asleep in his bunk when someone shook his shoulder."Sarge wake up!"

"Swanson, it's 3 am, what is it?"

"I was sorting today's mail when I saw the letter from your girl, figured you'd want it ASAP."

"I do, thanks Swanson."

"No prob Sarge."

* * *

Booth,

Take a breath and calm down, I am fine. I was overly emotional when I wrote you last, the adrenaline was running through my veins and I was a little upset still, and missing you isn't helping. I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to. You don't need to come recue me, we have sufficient protection. The locals have become more receptive to our work; they watch sometimes, especially the kids. I love you with all my heart Booth, I always have and I always will. Stay safe.

Love always,

Brennan

Ps I'm letting the 'babe' thing slide. I am going to write you more it helps me cope.

* * *

Booth wrote a letter and went to go get some breakfast; Swanson was in the mess tent.

"Sarge, you girl okay?"

"Yeah, I panicked."

"It's because you love her."

"Yeah, you got a girl Swanson?"

"Nah, but my niece sends me letters now and then, she's ten. I have to take her to the zoo when we get back."

"I got to take my son too; maybe I'll take Bones along too."

"That'll be fun."

"Yeah." Booth smiled and forked some powered eggs.

Next up they meet!


	3. Chapter 3

The remaining five months went by slowly for Booth and Brennan; Brennan wrote Booth every other day he always wrote back. Some days Brennan's letters were novels in length, some days they were only a few lines, but each one gave Booth comfort that Brennan was okay. With two weeks to go Booth got his departure date, he didn't have time to write Brennan and find out hers; he could only hope he got home before Brennan did. One night just before midnight Swanson came and woke Booth."Sarge, your girl's on the horn, you got 15 minutes."Booth sprinted to HQ and picked up the phone.

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth, it's me."

'"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just wanted to tell you my departure date, I didn't think I'd time to communicate it to you using our normal means."

Booth chuckled, "When are you coming home, Bones?"

"June 20th my flight is supposed to land at 11:00."

Booth couldn't believe it, "Bones, I'm coming home on the 20th too; I should be done and free to go by 11:00. I'll buy you a cup of coffee at noon."

"Okay, but I'll buy my own coffee."

"How about I buy yours and you buy mine?'

"That's an acceptable compromise."

Booth grinned as they chatted about Brennan's excavation. Swanson laid a hand on Booth's shoulder, he nodded.

"Bones, I have to go, stay safe. Bye, I love you."

"Bye Booth, I love you too, stay safe."

Booth hung up and almost skipped pack to his bunk. The next few weeks passed slowly, for Booth at times it felt like time had stopped. The morning of the twentieth Booth woke up before anyone else and paced waiting to board the bus to take them across the base to their loved ones. Booth smiled when he saw Jared in the crowd.

'Hey Seeley, it's good to see you again."

"You too Jared, Padme didn't come with you?"

"She's at home with Alexis, you need to come meet you niece, and she misses her uncle Seeley."

"Jared she's two months old, she doesn't know who I am! I'll come see her in a few days and hopefully I'll bring her soon to be aunt Bones with me."

"Good luck, Seeley. Where to?"

"The reflecting pool?"

"Why?"

"It's Bones and I's meeting place."

"She gets back today too?"

"Yeah her flight landed at 11."

"Aw sweet you both got back at the same time!"

"Shut up Jarred!"

"Seriously I'm happy for the two of you, but quit dancing around the 'just partners' bit and go for it. You're more than that; I knew it when Tempe slapped me for calling you a looser. Then she confirmed it when she asked me to risk my job to get you from the psychopath after you got kidnapped."

"Thanks Jared." Booth looked at his watch.

"What time you supposed to meet?"

"Noon."

"You got time, here."Jarred handed Booth his phone."Call the airline and make sure the plane is on time."

Booth made the call.

"So?"

"Wheels down at 11:01 AM."

"We're almost there. I'll take your stuff to your apartment and air it out."

"Thanks."

Jared nodded and ten minutes later the reflecting pool, Booth got out.

"Seeley wait, you going to want to take these." Jarred pulled a dozen daffodils from the backseat.

"How did you?"

"I knew they were her favorite so, I got some on the off chance today was the day. If it wasn't, Padme likes them."

Booth smiled, "Thanks Jarred, I'll see you, Padme, and Alexis in a few days; I need to see Bones and Parker first."

"Okay."

Booth got to the coffee cart and sat down on the bench at 12:00 at 12:04 he saw Brennan in her eco warrior look. Standing he met her half way as soon as they got close Brennan grabbed a hold of Booth, with more strength than he thought she had. Booth stood there holding Brennan tightly, enjoying the moment. After a few moments Booth started to pull away, Brennan clung to him with a death grip."Bones, you don't have to let go, but let's go sit down."

Brennan nodded against his chest and Booth walked them to the bench. Brennan still had her arms around him, but had pulled away enough to look at him."I'm glad you're home Booth."

"I'm glad to be home Bones, I'm glad you're home too. I love you."

"I love you too Booth, Kiss me already!"

"You sure you want a public display?" Booth grinned knowing how Brennan felt about kissing in public.

"Yes, nothing we could get arrested for, but as close as we can get."

They kissed and when the need for air became too pressing, Booth broke the kiss. "Bones promise me you won't go on any more yearlong excavations; I can't not kiss you for a year after that! That was the best kiss I've ever had!"

"I won't go on anymore excavations in less you're with me. Promise me no more deployments."

"I promise. Oh I almost forgot to give you your flowers." Booth handed Brennan the bouquet.

"They are beautiful Booth, thank you."

"You're welcome Bones."

Booth kissed Brennan again and they sat for a little bit, Brennan's head on Booth's chest, and his arm around her.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Whose home?"

"My apartment's closer and I have my car…"

Booth stood up as Brennan pressed the keys into his hand.

**More later**


	4. Chapter 4

Booth looked at the keys and silently led Brennan to her car, opened the passenger door and helped her in before going around to the driver's side. As soon as Booth got in the car Brennan took his hand, Booth didn't say anything he just let Brennan hold on. Half way home Booth felt Brennan's grip loosening, looking over he found her asleep. Booth pulled into Brennan's parking space 20 minutes later, he debated what to do; on one hand he wanted to pick her up and never let her go and carry her into the apartment, but this was new to both of them and he didn't want to scare Brennan off. Reluctantly Booth shook Brennan's shoulder, "Bones, wake up."

"No."

"Yes, we're home, you can finish your nap in bed as soon as you get out of the car."

"Hum." Booth smiled and helped Brennan out of the car and into her apartment.

"I'm going to shower before I finish my nap I'm far too filthy to be in bed."

"A shower sounds like heaven, one so hot I can barely stand it."

"Take one Booth I have the guest bath."

"I'd love to, but I have no other clothes, and once I take these fatigues off they aren't going back on."

"Your shirt and shorts I borrowed when we repaired your plumbing are in the bathroom closet."

"I don't believe it you stole my clothes!"

"I didn't steal them; I was going to give them back I've been out of the country for a year!"

"You had them for OVER a year BEFORE you left the country Bones!"

"If you missed them so much why didn't you come get them?"

"I didn't want to be rude!"

"Uh hum, go take a shower Booth."

"Bones come here."

Brennan walked to Booth; he pulled her into a hug. "I love you. You can steal my clothes anytime you want." Booth kissed Brennan's forehead.

"Thank you. I love you too."

The two parted for the bathrooms, a half hour later Brennan head the door to the guest bathroom close.

"Booth, can you come here?"

A second later Booth's frame appeared in Brennan's bedroom doorway."Yeah, Bones?"

"Can you stay in here with me?"

Booth rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh are you sure Bones? This is new and I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for…"

"Booth, I'm ready for it, just not right now we're both too tired. I want to go to sleep, but I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Booth smiled and crossed the room climbing in beside Brennan he let Brennan position herself next to him the way she wanted and then put his arms around her, holding her tightly. Booth woke up five hours later when he felt the bed give. "Bones, where are you going?"

Brennan looked back, "I'm going to make dinner I'm starving."

"How can you make dinner? You've been gone for a year; you have no food in the apartment!"

"When Angela and Hodgins got back from Paris two weeks ago I called Angela and asked her to come air out the apartment , put clean sheets on my bed and get the ingredients for macaroni and cheese. She came over this morning before we got here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you've got about an hour until we can eat, why don't you call Parker and tell him we'll come pick him up tomorrow."

"You're willing to spend your first full day back in civilization with a ten year old that hasn't seen his dad in a year and will be beyond hyper because of it?"

"Yes." Brennan smiled.

"Temperance Brennan have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not for a few hours."

"I love you with all my heart Bones, I always have and I always will."

"I love you with all my heart too Booth, I always have and I always will. " Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and headed to the kitchen. Forty five minutes later Booth came into the kitchen."Bones, Parker's so excited I doubt he'll sleep tonight. Be prepared to not get a moment's rest this weekend!"

"You're just as excited Booth, I can tell."

"I am. Do you need help?"

"No, I thought we'd eat on the couch."

"Okay."

They ate and talked late into the night, mostly about Brennan's expedition. The next morning before they picked up Parker Booth got up and went to his apartment to get enough of his and Parker's things to last the weekend and his TV and DVD player. The weekend was mostly spent on Brennan's couch watching moves and hanging out, Parker didn't let go of Booth that much.

One year later:

On June 20, 2012 Booth lead Brennan to the bench by the coffee cart at 12:04 PM. "Bones remember the last time we were here."

"Yes, this time's much better though; you've been home for a year and Grace is here."

Brennan smiled at the baby in her arms drinking a bottle and close to sleep."She's done, you want to burp her?"

"Yeah." Brennan handed Booth Grace, and smiled at the picture before her, Booth in a pinstripe suit, cocky belt buckle, yellow and orange stripy socks with a matching tie sitting on a bench overlooking the reflecting pool burping a baby.

"Happy three month birthday, Gracie Belle."

"Booth, her name is Grace Isabella, not Gracie Belle!"

'Gracie Belle is a nickname, she likes it don't you Gracie Belle?"

Brennan smiled, she didn't really mind the nickname, and it was cute. Booth, do you think it is odd Gracie was born nine months to the day we came back home?"

"No, it was fate Bones, just like everything else in our relationship it was meant to be."

"It was wasn't it?" Brennan smiled and kissed Booth.

THE END!


End file.
